


In the Grass, In the Den

by LadyRachael



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRachael/pseuds/LadyRachael
Summary: Percy's brothers were Griffindors, all the Weasleys were, back as far as they could remember. The Prewetts, however, had more ambition. Chivalry and boldness aren't the only traits a hero can have, what can be achieved without ambition?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: au housing - flash fiction





	In the Grass, In the Den

Percy Weasley stood in the Great Hall with the other first years, waiting for his name. Behind him, Oliver Wood was still whispering about Quidditch, as he had been since the train. Percy tuned him out, years of practice with his sports mad brothers had him nodding at all the right places. Merlin, please don't let him be stuck sharing a room with this guy for seven years.

The wait was seemingly endless, stuck at the end of the alphabet as he was. By the time his name was finally called, the applause for each new student had turned half hearted. He could sympathize, he wanted dinner too.

The Sorting Hat dropped over his eyes, hiding the other first years left in their plain black plumage, waiting for their feathers to grow in.

_A bit of a penchant for poetry, young mister Weasley? Where to put you? Hmm, brave enough to stand with your brothers, but there's more. You have enough ambition to be great, a mind to be put to good use..._

'Please, not Slytherin, Weasleys go to Griffindor.'

_Only so far, I can't countenance purposely mis-sorting a student. Besides, I can already tell you would hate being stuck in a dorm with young mister Wood. Wouldn't you like to break away from the path your brothers have set? What about the twins? I see them in here, do you want them stuck in Griffindor as well? Your sister? Let yourself be the one that shows the way free from expectations._

Percy felt himself wavering, 'Okay, yes. Put me where I belong.'

He felt the Hat grin above him, _Good luck to you in_ "SLYTHERIN." The Hat shouted the last word. Before Professor McGonagall removed it from his head he heard _Stand tall, young Percy, you'll be great._

He lifted his chin as he joined the Slytherin table at the end, where they silently made room. Professor Snape glared at him, but it was possible his face was just like that.

The next morning brought a congratulatory note from his father, nothing from his mother, and a surprising letter from Great Aunt Muriel, offering congratulations and assistance to the one nephew who might actually understand propriety. She offered to visit her next free weekend to discuss the Prewett family and possibly becoming the heir. He politely accepted.


End file.
